


Acts of Endearment

by FBIEpidemic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIEpidemic/pseuds/FBIEpidemic
Summary: Ian Doyle is out there and Emily can't risk losing her family to him... neither can Hotch.[There are little *** to separate a flashback from the story... let us hope that is not terribly challenging]





	Acts of Endearment

Emily Prentiss is a force to be reckoned with, Ian Doyle knows this. “I’ll take the blonde first,” pleasure ebbs into his voice. “She’s got such a frail neck, Lauren, I bet I can snap it like a little bird. Take her voice.”

Emily flicks the safety off and pulls a bullet into its chamber. “You won’t touch them, I can promise you that.”

Ian doesn’t respond, she can hear the sounds of machine guns firing where his breath should be. Then she hears a chuckle,” oh babe, I’m just gonna have to get back to you.” She can hear a deep shout hands up!’ and Ian simply chuckles into the phone. “One of your little birdies found me, Lauren.”

Emily’s blood chills in her veins causing goosebumps to blossom across her skin.

“Your little Sandhill is in the nest, Lauren.”

Hotch.

******* ********* *********

“Emily?”

She stops, mid-walk, to take in the fear edged into his voice. Hotch doesn’t ever call her Emily.

After Haley died, Hotch needed someone there. On occasion, he was too stubborn to admit it so Emily was just there read stories and help make dinner. When he did open up and ask for help it was always a bit too late. On one occasion Jack had a fever and Hotch was run down from work and trying to ease his own fever as well. Emily came, fed them soup, watched Jack so that Hotch could take a shower, and after Jack finally fell asleep she nursed Hotch’s fever back down. His overworked body held tight but eventually, even he gave into her.

“I need your help,” his small voice admits. “Jessica left early because I told her we’d be fine. We’re not. We’re not fine at all.”

Emily pauses, trying to work past what sounds like tears in the man’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

She can hear Hotch’s puffs of breath as he no doubts rocks his son,” I told Jessica she could leave but he’s only gotten worse. It’s like whatever I’m doing is just hurting him worse.”

Emily is just about to tell him that she’ll be over in a moment but Hotch cuts her off.

“I wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t really bad. He’s got a fever and I… I can’t help him. He’s crying. He wants Haley but...”

Emily nods, understanding very well the bond between Hotchner boys, if one was hurting so was the other. Calmly she says,” I’ll be over in a second. Just keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

He nods but then,” thank you, Emily.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a moment.”

******* ********* *********

“Don’t you-”

Ian cuts her off with a hearty laugh,” don’t what? What are you gonna do?” She can hear more talking and Ian responds. His attention comes back to her,” well, dear, I’m gonna have to let go. I’ve got a guest to entertain.”

“Ian-” she’s cut off by the sound of the line going dead.

What has Hotch done?

[LINE BREAK]

Something that Emily has no name for lead her here. Aswell in her chest, a flutter from her heart, and a one steller sense of revenge has her standing a mere foot away from the man who, from the looks of it, has killed one of her best friends.

“You don’t have to do this, Ian.” It’s just the two of them, with Hotch’s limp body in the corner where Ian had left him.

The man, whom at one point she loved, shakes his head sadly,” no, Lauren. I have always had to do this.” He takes the last step towards, officially closing all space between them, and presses the cool head of his .38 under her breast. He leans in, kissing her neck.

She closes her eyes, attempting to draw herself from this place.

*****  
“Aaron!” She knocks on the door, not bothering to check the handle because she knows that Foyett left a paranoia in him that will probably never leave.

“Miss Em-ly?” A voice behind the door asks, Jack stands in fire truck footie pajamas clutching a stuffed elephant to his small chest.

“Yes, baby, it’s me. Can you open the door?” She waits for only a moment because in a flash Jack throws the door open and leaps into her arms. “Hey, baby.”  
*****

“I was so blind for you, Lauren.” She feels her escape. His hardening member growing as he kisses at her exposed flesh. She kisses back. Now, praying that if Hotch is alive that he stays unconscious so that he never has to see this.

“And I to you.” She answers because it’s the truth. She knew what Ian did, she’d seen the pictures and yet she loved him.

As his hands found her bra, she began working his pants down. There, forgotten in the back pocket of his old jeans, was his .038. The gun is so small that it fits well in her palm and he doesn’t notice the lack of weight there because she distractingly grinds herself against him.

The .38 that had been pressed against her flesh is now hanging loosely in his hand as he holds a fistful of her hair.

She rocks up on to her heels, presses the gun into his chest, and whispers,” I really did love you, Ian. I never really stopped.”

Two shots ring out. The deed is done and the betrayal over. He coughs and smiles at her,” I always had a notion to think that this is how it would end.” The fight is gone from his eyes, replaced with pain as he falls to his knees, she follows him. “Lauren?”

She feels compelled to comfort him, so she does. She holds the side of his face,” I’m right here.” She waits for the life to leave his eyes before she gently closes his eyelids. She gathers herself up, fixing her shirt and dusting her pants off.

Slowly, all courage and adrenaline lost, she walks to her friend. Her hands fly over the numbers that she knows in her sleep. Help is called but she doesn’t tell Garcia that it’s for Hotch. That she killed Hotch.  
*****

“Miss Emily, I feel yucky.” He holds her neck tight, as if afraid that she might slip away.

“Where’s your daddy at, Jack?” She rubs his back like her own father had done to her when she was sick.

“In the bathroom.”  
*****  
“Hotch?” She bends down and brushes his dark, damp hair from his eyes. Her hand moved down to his neck, searching for a pulse. She feels the faintest movement as he recoils away from her. “Aaron? Aaron, can you hear me?”

This stirs him, causing him to jerk awake wheezing and coughing his way back to her.

“Aaron,” this time her calls to him were sweeter, softer. “Aaron, are you in there?”

Jack stands by her side holding her hand as tight as the elephant.

“Yea- Emily?” She can hear a soft grunt and then the moans of floorboards as he walks to the door. He opens it and reveals himself and she has to admit, he looks tired. “You got here quick.”

Emily glances down at Jack,” I left as soon as I got off of the phone with you.” This statement is evident in the small black shorts and sweatshirt she wears both not appropriate for the weather.

Hotch looks down at his son and then to Emily. He can’t force a lie to leave his mouth. “We… We really, really need your help.”

“Hey, hey,” she holds the side of his face as he struggles to sit upright. “I’m right here. I’m right here.” He sags against her, giving in and allowing his body to feel everything that Doyle had done.

Emily is careful of the cuts all along his face as she rubs his jaw,” what were you thinking?”

She doesn’t expect an answer, doesn't think he can give her one but he answers,” can’t do it without you. The team… needs you.”

She pulls him closer, his limp body giving in to where she pulls it and holds his head in her lap. She runs a hand over his chest, praying that the blood isn’t coming from a bullet wound. “They need you too.” She soothes the hair on his head, brushing back better than she had been able to before. “What about Jack? He already lost his mom, he doesn’t need to lose you too.”

He quivers in her lap as he struggles to get the much-needed oxygen into his lungs. “... always needed you. Team. Jack… me.” He reaches up and clutches her hand. “Em..”  
*****  
“Come here,” she holds Jack against her half-naked body. Sweatshirt stripped so that she sits in the bathtub in only a bra and shorts. 

“Emmy, it’s cold.” Jack whimpers against her bare skin and looks up to his father, seeking comfort. 

“I know baby.” 

Hotch watches the pair of them and pulls his own shirt off, scars forgotten, and eases down into the cool water with them. “It’s okay, buddy.”  
Jack stretches his legs out, wrapping them around Hotch’s short clad legs. “Daddy?” 

“Yes, buddy?” Hotch reaches across and rubs Jack’s back as Emily holds him tight. 

“I really do like Miss Em-ly.” 

Hotch looks up, catching Emily’s eyes, and answers,” I do too, buddy.”  
*****  
She shakes her head,” you can’t do this. You’re not allowed to die, not like this.” 

He squeezes her hand and smiles. 

The doors bust in, headed by the team and followed by paramedics. 

Emily explained the situation, holding Hotch’s hand the whole time. Told the team what Hotch had done, his white knight tendencies not surprising anyone. But it all falls apart when Emily’s pulled from him. Derek collects her, pulling her away from where she stands to shout for Hotch. The machines that had been hooked up to the Unit Chief all going off, emitting the same distress that Emily shows. 

It takes days for Emily to see him again. He’s put on a ventilator until he demonstrates that he can breathe on his own. It takes three days of crashing for the ventilator to chirp to allow nurses to find that the patient is breathing. It’s not sunshine from there. On the fifth day, she was supposed to be let back but he crashed again. She was ushered out by doctors running in. 

On the seventh day, it’s Jack that sees his father first. Emily walks the halls, waiting for Rossi to stick his head out and tell her that she can come in. It feels like hours pass before Rossi leads Jack out. 

“Miss Em-ly,” Jack holds her legs and she presses her hand to his head. “I missed you!”

She drags her hand through his short blond hair,” I missed you too, baby.” 

“Come on, bud, Emily really wants to go see your daddy.” Rossi takes Jack back, sending her an encouraging wink as he does so. 

Emily walks the length of the hall again. Aaron had never made her feel like this before. Usually, where butterflies are supposed to be is a calm. He makes her feel calm but right now… she’s all nerves.

“Em,” the voice on the bed croaks. This voice doesn’t belong to the man that she loves but the eyes looking at her do.  
She smiles and walks to the side of the bed,” how do you feel?”

He looks tired, dark rings outline his eyes, and in pain. “Like I got beat up by someone’s crazy ex.”

She allows a small smile to grace her lips but she still feels the guilt threaten to spill over. “Sorry about that,” she seats down in the chair and takes his hand. “Do you know what you’ve been through?” Tears fill her eyes as she looks at his battered face. 

“Only what I see in your face.” He squeezes her hand and smiles encouragingly,” come here.”

She seats on the edge of the bed and struggles to keep tears at bay. 

“Come here, Em.”

He holds her against him as she sobs. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” 

Through broken sobs she whispers,” I thought I’d lost you. You’re not allowed to do that. You don’t get to die for me. I want you here.”

He kisses her cheek, leaning his head against hers. “I’ll stick around a bit longer,” he whispers. They seat like that for a bit, leaning into one another looking for comfort.  
Eventually, see flips her hair out of her face and seats up straight. She doesn’t miss a wince that he bites back as he tries to straighten in the bed. She searches around for the pump in his I.V. that would intravenously deliver him the morphine that he had withheld from himself.  
Their eyes meet just as she finds it. 

“Em don’t-”

She gives it a good pump and watches as the machine sends a hefty dose into his body. 

He closes his eyes as he feels the pain melt away. “I didn’t need that.”

She runs her thumb over his knuckles and watches as he fights the medicine to stay awake. “Rest,” she brings his hand to her mouth, she kisses his fingers. 

“Mmmmmm,” he turns his head, eyes hardly open and dilated. “Em?”

“Hmm?”

His eyes closed and it looks like he’s finally fallen asleep. His body eases against the pillows. The lines on his face, ease and his breathing even out. “I love you.”  
She’s taken aback more of the fact that he would say it so boldly. They have feelings for one another, always have, but neither were ever brave enough for anything past hand-holding and a few quick kisses.  
She kisses his hand again, relishing the heat that his body always puts off like a furnace. “I love you, too.”

It’s then, seating in this hospital surrounded by wires and machine that she knows that he does love her. That he’s willing to risk his own life just to get her back. 

Someone needs to protect him. His heart is old, not used to the intensity of love after not feeling it for so long. His body is tired, years of men and women alike beating on it has taken its toll and he’s not the best fighter, that much was very evident after Doyle. 

So she’s gonna stay. She will hold his hand until sweat covers their palms and even then she won’t let go. She will be there for his best laughs, his hardest falls. She will love him because she’s tired of running. She wants a home and someone to love and somehow this man is both. 

She reaches up, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. She rises to her feet and presses a kiss to his brow, he would be okay. They both would.


End file.
